Electronic messaging is gaining in popularity in both business and private applications. One type of electronic messaging is referred to as e-mail. E-mail is widely available not only within local area networks but also in wide area networks such as the Internet. Email is typically archived for long periods pending review by the recipient or as instructed by the recipient. Another type of electronic messaging is referred to as Instant Messaging. In Instant Messaging, the electronic mail is coupled with an awareness of presence of each participant (as enabled by protocols such as the Session Initiation Protocol or SIP) to provide a near realtime electronic conversation back and forth between the participants. Typically, instant messages pop up on the display of the recipient and, when responded to, are deleted automatically. Instant messaging has proven to be quite popular in the Internet Service Provider or ISP/portal space.
Service providers (both Internet Service Providers (ISP) and cell phone service providers) offering instant messaging/presence services today include Yahoo™, AOL™, AT&T™, Microsoft™, to name but a few. Most service providers require a PC platform, though some have built cell phone interfaces for instant messaging, such as the MLIFE™ offer of AT&T™. Service providers have yet to provide instant messaging capabilities to any non-SIP endpoint or software enabled phone. Businesses and private parties are desirous of obtaining such service on a wider variety of communication devices, including Digital Control Protocol or DCP and H.323 enabled telephones.